bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Ruby Successor Reda
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 10717 |no = 1421 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 47 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 201 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 16 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 14, 18, 26, 30, 39, 43, 63, 68, 73, 77, 81, 84, 133, 138, 143, 148 |normal_distribute = 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 17, 12, 7, 6, 5, 4, 7, 6, 6, 6 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 14, 18, 26, 30, 39, 43, 63, 68, 73, 77, 81, 84, 87, 133, 138, 143, 148, 153 |bb_distribute = 5, 3, 5, 3, 5, 3, 15, 10, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 14, 17, 20, 26, 29, 32, 39, 42, 45, 63, 68, 73, 77, 81, 84, 87, 133, 138, 143, 148, 153 |sbb_distribute = 5, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 5, 3, 3, 12, 9, 6, 5, 4, 3, 3, 6, 5, 5, 5, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 14, 17, 20, 26, 29, 32, 39, 42, 45, 63, 68, 73, 77, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 133, 137, 141, 145, 149, 153, 157 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 4, 3, 3, 10, 8, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 3, 3, 5, 4, 3, 4, 5, 4, 3 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = Born in the Federation and raised in the Empire, Reda spent her life seeking a place where she truly belonged. Her frequent solitary activities after joining the Akras Summoners' Hall may have been due to an avoidance of close relationships for fear of revealing her marginalization. However, in contrast to her feelings, many in the Summoners' Hall were secretly fond of her. Had she accepted comrades, she likely could have formed a mighty contingent of demon slayers around herself. |summon = I will carry out her dying wish because now I understand that it will be the people's wishes that save the world, not any organization. |fusion = It's not about where you are. What matters is what you want to do. Once you figure that out, it's simple. |evolution = I want to build a world where everyone can live free. I don't mind helping if that's the aim! | hp_base = 5820 |atk_base = 2130 |def_base = 1910 |rec_base = 1940 | hp_lord = 7670 |atk_lord = 2730 |def_lord = 2440 |rec_lord = 2480 | hp_bonus = 2000 |atk_bonus = 960 |def_bonus = 640 |rec_bonus = 800 |lordonly = true |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 48 |ls = Fierce Brilliance |lsdescription = 50% boost to max HP, enormously boosts BC, HC, Zel, Karma, and Item drop rates & considerably boosts BC efficacy |lsnote = 50% BC efficacy, 20% BC/HC/Zel, 15% Karma, 4% Item |bb = Luciron Blaze |bbdescription = 18 combo Fire attack on all foes, considerably boosts BC, HC drop rate for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge and considerably boosts OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns |bbnote = 30% BC/HC, fills 8 BC & 20% OD gauge fill rate |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 28 |bbdc = 18 |bbmultiplier = 370 |sbb = Remembrance |sbbdescription = 21 combo powerful Fire attack on all foes, considerably boosts BC, HC, Item drop rates for 3 turns, hugely boosts BC efficacy for 3 turns & damage taken considerably boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |sbbnote = 30% BC/HC, 3% Item, 50% BC efficacy & fills 4-7 BC |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 21 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 21 |sbbmultiplier = 580 |ubb = Secret Log |ubbdescription = 25 combo massive Fire attack on all foes, hugely boosts BC, HC drop rate and enormously boosts Item drop rate for 3 turns, hugely raises normal hit amount for 3 turns & enormously boosts BC efficacy and OD gauge fill rate for 3 turns |ubbnote = 50% BC/HC, 5% Item, +3 to each normal hit (+50% extra damage, 150% total), 100% BC efficacy & 50% OD gauge fill rate |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 25 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 25 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |es = Spiritual Heir |esitem = |esdescription = Boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50% & considerably raises normal hit amount |esnote = Adds +2 hits to each hit count & 50% boost |evofrom = 10716 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |omniskill1_cat = Parameter Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 20 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill2_cat = Spark |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = 50% boost to Spark damage |omniskill3_cat = Brave Burst |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Slightly boosts BC efficacy |omniskill3_1_note = 15% boost |omniskill4_cat = Ailment Resistance |omniskill4_1_sp = 30 |omniskill4_1_desc = Negates all status ailments |omniskill5_cat = Special |omniskill5_1_sp = 20 |omniskill5_1_desc = Boosts OD gauge fill rate |omniskill5_1_note = 15% boost |omniskill5_2_sp = 30 |omniskill5_2_desc = Adds slight BB gauge boost during Spark for 3 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_2_note = 1 BC fill per Spark |omniskill5_3_sp = 50 |omniskill5_3_desc = Adds huge boost to BB gauge effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_3_note = 8 BC fill |omniskill5_4_sp = 60 |omniskill5_4_desc = Adds slight OD gauge boost effect to BB/SBB |omniskill5_4_note = 8% boost |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Reda3 }}